


To Give a Dog a Bone

by Arodana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, of age of consent, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodana/pseuds/Arodana
Summary: Ciel has grown to be twenty years of age, and the contract is still going strong...or so Ciel thinks. There is something up with his demonic butler and he isn't quiet sure what it is. Sebastian seems to be frothing at the mouth any time the kill someone in one of their jobs as the Queen's Guard Dogs but things get even worse when souls are starting to be found in halves or missing in general. 
Only one can suspect that the butler did it...but Ciel can't see Sebastian doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long long time since I've written any fanfiction and I always seem to struggle most with the first chapter XD  
> Sorry if there seems to be a bit of rambling going on! I'm just getting warmed up again, and I will try and update whenever I can. I am going to be very busy these upcoming weeks with school and finals coming up! Yay college life -.-

“Woof.”

The man clenched his jaw as he had the tip of his gun resting on the forehead of the one-eyed earl who sat calmly despite being bound up in chains in an old wooden chair. The earl remained emotionless as he mimicked the sound of a dog and that made the other man very uneasy. “ ‘ow can you stay so calm you brat?!”

Ciel Phantomhive remain impartial to the screaming man and closed his visible eye, “I grow very bored of this. I think I have had enough excitement for the night.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Angus Jones jumped in surprised from a new voice entering the room. His finger tightened on the trigger as he pulled it back. With a loud bang and flume of smoke, a grin crossed the older man’s features. “Stupid little brat.”

“I assure you sir,” There was a tall man with glowing red eyes standing behind the earl, the bullet between his fingers, “My lord is no brat, he has grown quite well over these years. Wouldn’t you agree, my master?”

Ciel tsked and turned his head away, “Sebastian I have no time for your games. Now untie me, you took long enough to get here in the first place.”

Sebastian chuckled and with the flick of a single finger the chains snapped and fell to the ground. Angus let out a shocked gasp as he was flung back onto the wooden floor in one quick motion. Ciel stood above him as he pulled his eye patch down to reveal a violet eye, and a smirk graced the lord’s features. “You scum really think you can handle the Queen’s Guard Dog? It really does break her heart when she hears of illegal weapons being smuggled into the lower class. I would hate for her to be so miserable,” Ciel shoved his foot on to the man’s throat, “Especially one so lowly as yourself. You call me a little brat yet here you are shrinking under my shoe.”

Sebastian stood behind Ciel and had a large grin that revealed fangs to match those glowing eyes. Angus started to squirm as he felt it become harder and harder to breathe, his hands went to shove Ciel’s shoe off his throat but there was an intense pain and cracking when he did so. Screaming in agony, the man looked at his arms. They were twisted completely around multiple times and he looked back up the two men above him. Sebastian was smiling, “Ah ah ah, I think you have done enough touching on my master today. I’m sure you understand why I had to do that to you. Pity really,” Sebastian frowned, “But I’d rather nothing more happen to my master.”

“D-Demon...you’re a d-d…” Angus was choking from the snot and tears that were pouring down his face and with pressure from Ciel’s foot.

“Oh really you humans become so much more observant when you are at certain death.”

Ciel lifted his foot, “Sebastian, kill him now. I’m growing quiet bored.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The flash of red eyes was the last thing Angus Jones saw before he coughed up blood from a hand crushing his neck. Death reached him quickly and the demon was licking his lips as the soul of the man became more in reach.

Ciel stared at the back of his butler’s head as the man remained still for a long period of time. He frowned as he saw Sebastian getting ready to lick the blood off of his gloved hand, “Sebastian really do not be so disgusting in my presence.”

Sebastian seemed to release a small growl as he quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes blazing with those cat-like slits and his fangs barred. The look was gone in mere seconds, as if Ciel had blinked and not saw anything. Sebastian had a small grin on his face, his features were normal as he took back his human facade. “Sorry my lord, I was getting a bit carried away,” he bowed slightly before taking out his pocket watch and getting a look of worry, “Oh dear, if we don’t get moving now Lady Elizabeth will not be happy. I suggest we leave sir and make sure we get back to dinner on time.”

Ciel sighed, “Yes I suppose. Come Sebastian, I would hate to keep her waiting.”

“Yes, my lord.”

On the carriage ride back to his manor, Ciel’s mind couldn’t help but wander to what he had saw earlier with Sebastian. The man looked as if he was about to come undone and was basically drooling at the sight of the dead man before them. His eye gave a quick glance over to the demon who was staring out the carriage window, his features impassive. Ciel flicked his eye away and went back to watching the dark scenery himself.

He would have to keep an eye on Sebastian that was for sure. He knows it has been a long time since he made his contract, and he was a grown man at this point. Ciel had recently turned twenty years old, which is why Elizabeth was having this dinner in the first place. It was to make-up for him being gone on his birthday on an urgent matter. Ciel sighed, the underworld was certainly not becoming easier to handle. Especially when he still got caught by that pathetic old man. That pathetic old man that Sebastian was looking at as if it were his own dinner. “Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord?”

Ciel flicked his gaze back to the dark haired man, and chewed on his cheeks for a bit while trying to decide what he was going to ask the demon, “Nothing, I was just wondering if we were going to make it back to the manor in time.”

Sebastian looked bewildered for a moment before he gave a soft smile, “While of course my lord. What kind of a butler would I be if I didn’t make sure you made it to your own belated birthday dinner? Lady Elizabeth has been planning it for a while now.”

The earl let out a sound of agreement, “Yes quite.”

*****

Lady Elizabeth smiled brightly as her fiance walked into his mansion, “Ciel! I am so glad you made it in time! Paula just got the table set for the evening and Sebastian had already made sure everything was ready to cook when we got here!”

Lady Elizabeth had matured with her age. Her blonde hair was now worn in a fashionable pun instead of two pigtails, and her outfits have calmed down as well. She wore a dark blue velvet gown that fit her figure very nicely and had some white lace that covered the top in a ‘V’ fasion. Elizabeth reached her arm around Ciel’s and led him to the dining hall.

The room was decorated with streamers and balloons, and his servants had on party hats to match the decor. Ciel smirked, Elizabeth didn’t necessarily grow out of all her habits. It still brought him a little joy when he had to watch his servants partake in dress-up. Especially his butler who Elizabeth was currently putting a party hat on. Sebastian bowed gratefully but Ciel knew the man’s expressions well enough at this point that he could see the distaste in the demon’s smile.

The party didn’t seem to last as long as Ciel thought it did, but before he knew it he was alone in his study, sighing with relief as his fiancee took her leave to head back to her own home. Elizabeth had stopped staying the night so often as she grew older, which was fine with Ciel. Every other word out of that woman’s mouth was about possible wedding decorations and plans. He was dreading the day if he was honest with himself, he knew he would eventually break her heart when his contract was completed and Sebastian finally took his soul. That soul that Sebastian seemed to be dying to have at this point. Ciel plopped in his desk chair as his previous thoughts returned, _‘I will never forget that face he made. I have never seen it directed at me before, and that sound...did he growl? What is wrong with Sebastian?’_

Ciel was going to have to piece this together himself without alerting Sebastian of his curiousness. There was a knock at the door and soon the devil himself walked in with that damn smile on his face, “Sir, it is getting late. May I suggest you go to bed soon? You’ve had a very busy day.”

The earl scoffed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, “I suppose you are right Sebastian.”

Ciel got up from his desk and made his way over to the door Sebastian was holding open for him. He had never really paid much attention but he was now equal height with Sebastian and the demon didn’t seem nearly as intimidating as he did before when he was younger. It was strange really, yet that didn’t stop others from fearing the two them when they were in the same room. Especially when Sebastian was able to release some of his demonic energy when they were on missions.

The two made their way to the master bedroom and Ciel stopped as Sebastian opened the door for him, “I will get myself ready for bed tonight Sebastian. You can go do whatever it is you do when I’m in bed.”

The demon smiled, “Sir, I simply prepare for the following day and nothing more,” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed slightly, “unless you wish me to do more, my lord?”

Ciel felt a shiver go down his spine as Sebastian’s eyes flickered to that glowing red and his fangs flashed, “Control yourself Sebastian,” Ciel grabbed the door and walked inside, “I don’t know what is wrong with you but I want you to keep it to yourself.”

Sebastian returned to normal and his hand crossed his chest as he bowed, “Yes, my lord.”

  
With that Ciel closed the door behind him, he felt his heart rate increase slightly. Yes, there was certainly something up with Sebastian and he was going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh how he hated overtime. Every time that vermin and his brat visited somewhere overtime was never far behind. It didn’t help that he knew he had to be extra meticulous with his reaping to make sure there wasn’t any souls missing. William pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh. There was so much work to do and of course he got assigned to do this alone. That damn Grell can’t keep himself out of trouble regardless of how simple of a task that man is assigned, “Honestly I have no idea how that fool graduated with me,” Will muttered under his breath as he scanned the bodies he had left to collect from, “Such little time with so much to do, seriously that dog needs to be kept on a tighter leash.”

With a swift snip of his death scythe the reaper collected another soul, “Arnold Smith, thirty-two years of age, from a poor family and got caught as being a bodyguard of the underworld. Cause of death: neck snapped by demon known to humans as Sebastian Michaelis. Soul completely intact.”

Will stamped his book with ‘complete’ and closed it as he moved on to the next soul. The night seemed to drag on as the mounds of dead bodyguards was lit by the full moon and blood dyed the mostly frozen grass red. Time could not seem to move any slower as the lone reaper moved through the masses. “Interesting.”

The reaper was standing over the body of Angus, whose arms remained twisted and a hole was punched through the man’s neck. A silent scream was frozen on Angus’ face from when his gruesome death was reached. Blood had pooled around the body, causing Will to scowl as his shoes barely touched the blood that was still flowing. “To think the man would still be bleeding, I couldn’t have been that early, but that vermin must have done something to make the man suffer even more, really he did this to me on purpose I’m sure of it.”

Will pulled the cinematic record out of the dead body and began reviewing it, but his timeline seemed to be off. There were random jumps, and red eye flashing in random spots of memories with fangs gleaming just below. The reaper furrowed his brow, “Soul is not completely intact.”

He slammed his book shut, “I’m going to have to have a word with that demon. His master as well, this is unacceptable. Goodness knows that this would have been missed if they had sent anyone else to do so.”

Pushing up his glasses once more, Will turned on his heels and made his way out the door, “I really hate overtime.”

***

Sebastian watched as his master shut the door before him. He smirked at the door as he heard his lord’s heart rate slightly increase from their previous interactions. Sebastian couldn’t help himself but to tease his grown master from time to time, he was quite the handsome man if he did understand what human’s found attractive. Though he even saw Ciel as something nice to look at in his standards, especially that ever growing soul that he craves so much.

It was  becoming harder and harder to resist eating some poor soul that crossed the demon’s path. There was an ever growing hunger that was within him and he did his best to try and satisfy it by occasionally taking a piece of a soul from time to time when he and his master completed a task that ended in a man’s death. This last job was even more difficult to maintain his usual composer around his master. He had felt himself becoming undone at the seams as that soul of the illegal gun dealer called out to him for consumption, he was so close from just taking it all when Ciel had snapped him back into reality.

_ ‘How careless of me to almost let my master see me feed,’ _ Sebastian scolded himself as he made his way down the dark hall to manage some records that needed to be done,  _ ‘I must make note to be more aware of my surroundings the next time.’ _

He sighed as he pushed the door open to his own room, which was extremely bare. The bed was clean and his walls held no decoration. Sebastian’s lone decoration was a picture of the tiger he met when his lord had to deal with the Noah’s Ark Circus. Oh how he missed that large cat so much, he had tried to convince Ciel to allow it at Phantomhive manor but he in turn had been scolded for suggesting such a heinous thought. Sebastian smiled softly, he always forgot about his master’s allergies to cats but he couldn’t help himself.

The demon went to his wardrobe and opened it to see a beautiful black cat stare back up at him with large green eyes. “Oh my darling so sorry to keep you waiting. The young master was taking his sweet time today, but you are so lovely it was rude of me to keep you waiting.”

Sebastian cooed at the cat which meowed in response. Carefully he lifted the cat and went to sit on his bed with the animal in tow. Gently he placed her on his lap as he began to stroke her fur which caused a purring in response. “So precious with how slick your coat is, how soft your paws are, and how glistening those emeralds you call eyes are.”

“Well, I didn’t expect to see this.”

The demon flashed a fanged smile at the reaper that appeared in his room, “How rude of you not to knock, my master is sleeping at the moment I am afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh please Sebastian I am not here for your master at the moment I am here for you,” Will retorted back, a glare resting upon his face, “I am not too fond of the un-intact soul I found just moments ago. Would you like to explain why you are feasting, you rat?”

Sebastian allowed the cat to jump off his lap as he stood and brushed off his trousers, “I haven’t the slightest idea of what you speak of. I haven’t feasted recently as you so easily accuse me of.”

“Then explain Angus Jones?

“The man was illegally selling guns, I killed him as my master ordered. We left shortly after because we had a party to attend to that was hosted by Lady Elizabeth, and she does get quite cross when we are late to things. Especially for my lord’s birt-”

“I do not wish to hear about your day I wish for you to explain to me why he is missing part of his soul.”

“Again I haven’t the slightest clue.”

Sebastian flashed a fanged grin as he cocked his head at the reaper, “Are you telling me that you lost part of a soul? Oh how careless of you, seems something that ginger of yours would do. So sad really,” Sebastian chuckled, “and how easily you blame me, a humble demon.”

“A humble demon is the last thing you are,” Will scoffed, “I will be keeping an eye on you dog. If you stray too far from that master of yours I will not hesitate to cut you down.”

“How insulting,” Sebastian frowned as he crossed his arm, “now if you are done here I do have work to do, if you don’t leave now I will have to force you and I assure you I will not lose. You have invaded Phantomhive property, I suggest you go if you wish to leave intact.

William scowled as he made his way back out the door, “Like I would like to spend any more time with the likes of you.”

With that the reaper was gone, and Sebastian released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. This was going to be quite bothersome now, how was he going to sneak parts of souls now when that reaper was on his tail. He frowned, “My master can’t find out about this, things just got a lot more difficult to say the least.”

Sebastian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He better get started on his bookkeeping or he wasn’t going to be done in time for breakfast, “So much to do so little time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get the next chapter up! I feel like I will always post them late because of school and work but I do have motivation for this work and hopefully it remains as long as college doesn't drain me of it XD
> 
> But yeah thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and continue to follow for more. :D
> 
> Edit: I apologize for any typos or missed words, I forgot to re-read for before I posted. Hopefully I got them all.


	3. Chapter 3

With a groan the earl quickly pulled the covers over his eyes as his butler flung his curtains back to let in the morning light. He just wanted to sleep forever at this rate, his body felt so heavy after yesterday but he supposed it was his own fault for staying up so late in the first place. He had stayed up later than he had intended because he decided to try and draw up theories as to why Sebastian had acted out of place. Of course he got absolutely nowhere and just decided it was Sebastian playing one of his demonic games with him. While Ciel still enjoyed a game or two in his older age, Sebastian’s games always seemed to be the worse. In fact the term ‘game’ seemed to hold a whole different meaning to the man.

“Good morning my lord,” Sebastian spoke in a chipper mood, a smile was surely being given but Ciel couldn’t see through his dark covers, “I have brought you Earl Grey Tea and some Scones with fresh fruit that was locally grown. I hope it is to my master’s liking.”

“Sleeping is to my liking Sebastian,” Ciel pulled the covers to where they only covered below his eyes, “You always try to blind me with that damned light, and always so chipper in the mornings. I swear if anyone else saw you they would assume you were a demon immediately.”

Sebastian chuckled as he poured the tea into a porcelain tea cup with pink flowers dancing below the gold rim, “My young lord, you have a busy day ahead of you. You have violin practice today, and you also have some papers to attend to. Your company is needing you to sign off on a new toy design, and there will be Mr. Demetri Rossi who will be here to promote it to you.”

Ciel sighed as he threw the covers down and sat up in his bed as Sebastian placed a tray with his breakfast in front of him. The newspaper was rested on the top of the tray with some news of a possible new Funtom toy and little news about the previous night’s dealings. Ciel closed his eyes as he sipped the tea, and felt it warm his body to its core. He felt at peace whenever he had his tea, and Sebastian always knew how to make it taste the best. He smirked slightly when he remembered when the demon was just learning how to make foods and teas. He almost starved those couple of days but the amount of food throwing he got to do was very entertaining to say the least.

That peace was quickly interrupted when there was a loud crash followed by a chorus of yelling and running feet. “Sebastian go see what those idiots are up to now, I shall get myself ready this morning.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The butler had a look of frustration as he quickly excused himself out of the room. There was another crash and more yelling that was topped over by Sebastian’s own yelling. Ciel sighed as he finished up the rest of his breakfast and placed the tray on the floor and let himself fall back into the bed. Pulling up the covers a smile graced his features, it was now his time to go back to sleep. _‘Like hell I am doing any violin practice today.’_

Just as he felt sleep ready to take him over, the covers were quickly ripped off the bed which caused Ciel’s eyes to shoot open from the shock. He glanced over to the direction the covers went to see Sebastian standing over him with a terrifying smile, “My lord, I hope you aren’t planning to fall back asleep on me. We do have a busy schedule and we are going to be running behind if we do not get ready now.”

Ciel groaned, “Fine, I shall get myse-”

“I think not master,” Sebastian moved to Ciel’s wardrobe and started to pull out black trousers with a white shirt and a jacket to match, “If I leave you now I fear you will fall asleep and we simply cannot have that. We have so much to do my lord.”

Ciel groaned as he stood, ready for Sebastian to dress him. He was starting to get to the point where he did it himself but every so often Sebastian would do it for him, the only thing he fully did by himself was bathe. Sebastian will always get everything ready for him but when he had started to go through puberty he decided he deserved some privacy. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel’s nightshirt quickly and was just as quick to replace it. “Do you wish to do your trousers or should I do them my lord?”

Sebastian gave a cheeky grin to Ciel who felt his face begin to grow hot, “I shall do them,” He shooed Sebastian’s waiting hands away, “turn around, I don’t need you staring me down the entire time.”

Sebastian did as he was told and gave a soft chuckle while doing so. ‘ _Damn him and his games.’_

When Ciel did his underwear and trousers Sebastian turned back around to tuck the shirt in, seeming to take his sweet time doing so. Ciel felt himself growing hot and tsked, “Sebastian pick up the pace. I thought you said we had a lot to do today.”

“Yes, my lord.”

****

Sebastian smacked the baton against the music stand in a frustrated manner as he pushed his faux glasses up his nose, “Really my lord, again from the beginning. This time make sure you are counting.”

Ciel scowled, “Maybe I would be playing better if you weren’t smacking my music stand all the time you bastard!”

Sebastian raised a brow as Ciel sighed and looked back to the music at hand. He always hated playing any piece that involved Mozart. Ciel took a deep breath before mentally counting, _‘One and uh two and uh three…’_

Ciel came in with strong vibrato, and the music flowed beautifully. _Smack!_ “Again.”

“Sebastian I swear to fucking God I will end you.”

“My my where did my lord pick up such foul language? And fucking God none the less, you wound me sir.”

Sebastian grinned as Ciel threw his bow at him and dodged it with ease, “Well, look at the time my young lord, it looks like it is time for your meeting.”

Ciel closed his visible eye as he went to place his violin back in it’s case, “Yes I suppose so.”

The two made their way down the hall to Ciel’s lounge room where a large Italian man was sitting in anticipation. Mey-Rin was blushing madly as the man made flirtations at her as she shakily placed a tray of cookies on the table he sat at, and almost dumped the entire tray on the floor. “Mr. Demetri Rossi I presume.”

The man looked up with bright eyes, “Lord Phantomhive! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Now I have quite the proposition for you…”

Ciel listened patiently as the man went rambling on and went to take a seat in front of him. Sebastian took the liberty of pouring tea for the both of them, and Ciel’s nose scrunched at the smell. He always hated Italian tea, it was so weak.

***

Sebastian stood behind his master patiently as the two discussed Funtom business. The whole deal bored him immensely but it was his butler duty to stand by his master’s side during these pointless meetings. It was pointless for these promoters to come out to his master in the first place, Ciel has yet to deny the making of a toy. Each toy he had signed off on had always done increasingly well in the marketing world but Funtom Company always insisted and Ciel had yet to cease having the meetings himself.

The demon let his mind drift to earlier in the morning, and did his best not to physically scowl. Those three blathering idiots were trying to catch a mouse that had managed to make it’s way into the manor. Finny had managed to smash three busts and Mey-Rin had tripped into Baldroy who was holding the mouse traps. Of course those three ended up in the traps instead. Seriously if it wasn’t for each of their unique skills Sebastian would have killed them himself. Such idiots he found.

Then there was making his master blush madly, which was becoming his favourite pastime. Sebastian snuck a look at Ciel, who was barely focused on the portly man in front of him. He was slowly chewing on the cookies Mey-Rin had brought out and occasionally taking a sip of tea. The demon had to resist the urge to take his thumb and wipe off the crumbs that had formed at the corner of Ciel’s lips. It would certainly make the blood rush to his face but he wasn’t about to embarrass his master in front of a businessman. “Very well, I approve. I shall have the paperwork signed and sent out by the end of the week.”

“ _Eccellente!_ Lord Phantomhive I assure you, you will not regret this!”

The large Italian man stood up and bowed, “Quite. Mey-Rin please escort Mr. Rossi out to his carriage.” 

The clumsy maid blushed and bowed, “Yes m’lord. I will sir. Now if you would please follow me.”

When the two left the room Ciel sighed, and was ready to stand up to leave but Sebastian was quick to move in front of him. Ciel frowned, “What are you doing?” 

Sebastian delicately moved his thumb across the earl’s lips and leaned in closely, “You had crumbs on your lip sir, quite unsightly for a lord.”

Ciel went red in the face before smacking his hand away and stood up quickly. “I have paperwork to do.”

Sebastian smiled as he watched his master make his way to the door. It was always entertaining to tease his master in such ways. As Ciel opened the door something sent a bad signal through Sebastian. The demon rushed to the door and slammed it shut, his body holding it down as the person on the other side tried to force the door open. “So sorry my lord but it seems there is an unwelcomed guest.”

The door was starting to shake from the weight on the other side, “Bassy please! Open the door!”

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, “Let him in.”

Sebastian sighed, “As you wish sir, you may want to move.”

Just as Ciel stepped to the side a blur of red shot past him and landed heavily on the floor. “Oh Sebastian that is no way to treat a lady! You should be ashamed of yourself.” 

“Grell what are you doing here?”

Ciel spoke with a strain in his voice as he was trying to hold back his yelling. Sebastian had to try and do his best not to stomp the reaper into oblivion, especially when the ginger got back up and started to cling onto him as he usually did.

“Do I really need a reason to see the man of my dreams? Really Bassy,” Grell tugged on the demon’s tie, “I wish you wouldn’t treat me so cruelly. But if his little highness must know I need to speak with Sebastian. Will’s orders and such. He was not happy with the mess you two made especially with that so-”

Sebastian acted quickly as he chucked the reaper across the room, which earned him a confused look from his master. “If would so kindly excuse us master, it seems this scum wants a word with me.”

Ciel cocked a brow, “Of course. Make it quick, I will be wanting some real tea to drink while I go through those papers.”

The demon was shocked at the ease his master held for the request, “Of course sir. What kind of butler would I be if I wasn’t able to provide tea to your liking?”

As soon as the door closed Sebastian was quick to move and pin Grell on the wall by his throat, “Really you reapers are so rude and think you can just come in whenever you want.”

Grell gasped for air before flashing those dagger-like teeth of his in a smile, “Oh well Will wanted me to check on and make sure you weren’t pulling anything stupid. I told him, ‘Will my Bassy would never take a soul. Never ever, he is under contract.’ But for some reason that wasn’t enough to convince him. He was even extra mad that you seem to be slipping under the radar with those other souls you may have had your share of.”

Sebastian flashed his own fanged smile, “You two wound me so deeply, to assume that I am feeding on lowly souls.”

“Cut the crap Sebastian, we all know you are just chomping at the bit for souls. How long have you’ve been contracted to that brat? It’s seemed like an eternity if you ask me. I never really saw you as the man to settle so easily,” Grell looked off into the distance with dreamy eyes, “It makes me have faith that we will be married and have cute little reaper demon babies.”

“As if I would marry and have children with the likes of you. Now,” Sebastian released his grip, “I’m assuming you got the confirmation you needed. I have plenty of work to do, now go.”

Grell rubbed his neck and adjusted his glasses with a grin, “Oh I won’t be gone for long Sebastian.”

The reaper disappeared out the window and Sebastian gave out a frustrated growl, things were going to become so much more difficult. Things became even more difficult when he opened to door to see Ciel almost topple over from having his ear pressed up against it. “My lord?"

Ciel straightened himself up and gave a neutral look, “My tea Sebastian, I want it to be ready as soon as I’m in my study.”  
Sebastian gave a stiff bow in response, “Yes, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel closed the door behind him and immediately heard the sound of someone being slammed against a wall. Ciel rolled his eyes, of course Sebastian was usually dramatic about these things but he didn’t the demon putting Grell shaped holes in his lounge. It was already annoying enough that the red annoyance almost broke the hinge of his door, though Sebastian holding his weight against it didn’t do it very much good either. Seriously, he didn’t know what he was going to do with those two. 

The earl decided it was time to put his ear to the door to see if he could overhear the conversation. It was the only reason why he had let Sebastian off the hook so easily to talk to the reaper. He was curious as to what Grell was talking about and why that uptight reaper Will was so interested in keeping tabs on Sebastian.  _ ‘Maybe this will make it more clear as to why Sebastian is acting so strange lately,’  _ the earl thought to himself as he strained to hear the conversation on the other side of the door,  _ ‘Damn, it is so hard to hear.’ _

“... we will be married and have cute little reaper demon babies.”

Ciel stuck his tongue out in disgust, almost gagging at the thought of it. Of course that would be the part he would hear with ease, that damn reaper and his fantasies. 

“Oh I won’t be gone long Sebastian.”

Ciel scowled in frustration. He had missed the entirety of the conversation, Sebastian must have known he would be on the other side of the door and did something to make it even more difficult to hear.  _ ‘I could just order him to tell me, but he would just wiggle his way out with half-truths. Damn that demon.’ _

He gasped as he felt himself stumble forward and nearly collide with the shocked butler. Ciel straightened himself out and ordered for his tea to be ready as soon as he got to his study. Sebastian gave him a stiff bow and shortly vanished to do his bidding. The earl turned on his heel as he made his way down the hall, the sun was being blocked by forming storm clouds as he looked out each window he passed. If it were to start raining and storming it would be the perfect work environment for him. Ciel always found that he focused better with the sound of raindrops hitting the windows around him.

“Now, what to do about Sebastian? Maybe if I think of a way to order him...no that won’t work...but what if...no not that either.”

Ciel was muttering to himself as he entered the study, and gave Sebastian a sideward glance as he walked past him. “What was that all about with Grell?”

Sebastian pulled out the study chair and pushed it in when his master was seated, “The reaper’s have been high alert and were curious about any involvements we might have.”

“We? Why would I concern them?”

“Not the slightest idea my good lord, I have yet to find that out myself.”

“Then why didn’t Grell want to speak to me?”

“I am sorry to say I don’t know that either. Perhaps it’s because he fancies me more than you sir,” Sebastian gave a disgusted look as he crossed his hands behind his back, “though personally I do not find him to be my type. Though it could always be fun to lead him on for some information.”

The demon gave a mischievous smile and Ciel tsked, “What is your type Sebastian? Four legs, a long tail and meows?”

“You amuse me my lord, but if you really must know my type it’s you.”

Ciel felt heat rise to his cheeks, “If anyone is jesting here it’s you Sebastian. I know you only want my soul. I have no interest with your games today. Now where is that paperwork.”

Sebastian laughed and pulled a large stack of papers from seemingly nowhere and placed it in front of him, “Now master, would you like to eat your lunch in your study today?”

Ciel gave a quick nod and the heat was still felt on his face, “Very good my lord, I shall go start preparations right away.”

The demon disappeared and Ciel gave a deep exhale. He hated when Sebastian did that to him, and of all people as well. He never got that way around Lizzie but then again she never really attempted flirtations with him. Or maybe she did and he never noticed, Ciel himself wasn’t ever to focused on her to begin with. He knew their relationship is to only end with heartbreak and it doesn’t help that he keeps pushing the wedding back. His excuses were always the same which usually involved his duty as the Queen’s Guard Dog. In reality he just didn’t want her to be widowed at such a young age and especially childless. 

Ciel ran a hand through his hair as he began to go through the paperwork that was stacked on his mahogany desk. He wished his life hadn’t become so complicated but he has no one but himself to blame. It doesn’t help that it seems like he is getting further away from getting revenge than he ever has been. He knew that had to be making Sebastian extremely frustrated, maybe that was why he was acting so strange. The demon had to hate him by now, he was sure Sebastian didn’t intend to be contracted like some sort of dog for as long as he did. 

Rain began to smack against the window behind him and Ciel felt himself relax a little. Either way he shouldn’t be concerning himself with Sebastian’s feelings towards himself. Sebastian was nothing but a piece to be used in his on going game of revenge. He was in control of Sebastian rather he liked it or not and Ciel was fully content to keep that control. Yet that feeling of Sebastian’s hate kept nipping at the back of his mind. He was going to have to be careful about letting that slip out when he spoke to Sebastian.

Ciel stopped signing to take a break after he was about half way through the stack, and Sebastian with his perfect timing came in with lunch. It was a simple sandwich with a strawberry tart as his desert. Green tea was picked as its accompaniment and everything tasted delicious as it usually did, “Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“You never did answer my question.”

“Which question was that my lord? I assure you I have answered to my best potential, even when you asked my type.”

Sebastian gave a playful grin as Ciel frowned, “I suppose you did. You wouldn’t lie to me would you?”

“My lord,” Sebastian looked momentarily hurt, “You know just as well by now that I do not lie. You humans have such a strange obsession with lies, it is truly interesting. Even you lie more than most, my good sir.”

“It’s not like I can announce to the world that I have a demon in my shadow, now can I?”

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle, “I suppose not my lord.”

Oh no, Ciel felt it in his throat and reach the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t help but let the question rise on it’s own, it didn’t help that the two would talk to each other like old friends from time to time. “Do you hate me Sebastian?”

Sebastian looked shocked at the question, his amber eyes scanned Ciel’s visible blue one as if he was searching for the intent of the question. His brows lowered into a frown as he cocked his head to the side, his hand coming up to his chin in a quizzical manner, “No sir. I could not possibly bring myself to hate you even if I tried,” Sebastian gave a soft sigh, “At first I must admit I did despise you. You would throw food at me when you didn’t like it. You were so mean my lord, I don’t have the same tastebuds as you do. Plus I had worked so ha-”

“Enough rambling Sebastian, please. Of all things for you to complain about is my youthful anger.”

Sebastian chuckled, his playful smile returning with what seemed to be ease, “May I ask what prompted such a question?”

“No you may not.”

Sebastian continued to smile as he accepted the answer. Ciel wondered how easy it was for Sebastian to not get his questions answered, or to be forced to do things he didn’t want to do. The demon was never one to really question his motives either, but he would give the occasional warning of consequences.

Sebastian perked up slightly, “It would appear we are to have a new job after today.”

Ciel got out of his chair to look out to the front of mansion from his window, and sure enough there was a white carriage parked outside the front door as two men in white got out to go and knock. “It seems you are correct Sebastian.”

***

Sebastian was quick to answer the door as soon as Charles’ fist went for the first knock, “Gentlemen, would you like to come in?”

“No thank you Sebastian, we are really in a hurry.”

Sebastian nodded understandingly as he put his hand out to receive an envelope with the Queen’s seal, “She is really worried about the children this time around. Though who wouldn’t be? Those precious children seem to always be the target of some perverted monster. Now with that we must take our leave. I really hope you and the Earl Phantomhive are able to solve this mystery with ease. It would make the Queen feel so much better.”

“We will do our best good sirs.”

The two men nodded at the butler as the turned to get back in their carriage. Sebastian closed the door before any more rain could get in and ruin the tiles in the front of the manor. Really some people could be so inconsiderate about the floors of someone else’s home. Ciel was making his way down the stairs as Sebastian waited patiently for his lord to grab the letter from his hand. The man scanned the letter quickly with his visible eye and remained impassive.

“Someone is kidnapping children. It is unclear if they are killed or not, there have been no reports of bodies anywhere. Of course that means we will have to go else where to get our information,” Ciel groaned, “I really don’t want to see  _ him _ .”

“Lord you could always go see Lao.”

“I don’t know which of the two are worst, both are equally annoying to be quite frank. Either way there is no time to waste. We need to get as much as we can before it’s too late. Come Sebastian we are heading ou-”

There was large boom of thunder and the sound of rain grew increasingly louder, Sebastian pushed a curtain back on a window next to the front door, “My lord it seems there is going to be some flooding. I suggest for your safety that we stay in for the rest of the day and see what happens tomorrow.”

Ciel paused to think for a moment, “Yes I agree. I should stay in. In that case I need you to go the Yard and get files of the missing children and then take them to the Undertaker and see if he had received any information or bodies regarding said children.”

Sebastian tried to hold back a scowl, “Yes, my lord.”

If was to hate his master in any certain moment, that would be now. Sebastian sighed as Ciel made his way back up to his study and looked out the window, “Goodness I will be soaked to the bone if it keeps up at this rate. My master has given me a challenge to try and sneak into the Yard when I myself will be dripping puddles.”

Sebastian straightened his tailcoat, either way he had to go. Sebastian went  through the front door and moved as quickly as he could through the rain to get to the Yard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I actually struggled a little bit trying to decide where to take this but I think I got a good idea now c:


	5. Chapter 5

There was a flash of lighting and a dark figure outlined standing in front of a now open window. The inspector felt a shiver go down his spine and he stiffened up. The shadow was gone within the blink of an eye and the window slammed shut from a burst of wind. Fred Abberline’s mouth opened slightly at the suddenness and went to rub his eyes. His eyes had to be deceiving him, there was no way anyone could be in the same room as him. Taking his lantern, the man cautiously moved towards the previously open window. There was a small puddle that had formed where the figure had been standing. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, there was someone standing behind him. He gulped as a finger traced the back of his neck, causing his hairs to stand on their ends. Then suddenly his vision went black.  
***

  
Sebastian released a sigh as the body of Fred Abberline went limp and collapsed on to the floor. He was sloppy on entering the Scotland Yard, and now he was going to have to be quick. He could already hear the clamour of others further down, reacting to the sound of the inspector’s body hitting the floor. Sebastian was quick to exam files, careful not to let his soaked sleeves drip onto any of the papers. After collecting a sizeable amount of information, the demon was quick to remove himself from the building as shouts were getting closer to his position.

  
His next destination was even more dreaded. That damned reaper was going to be a pain in his side, and it didn’t help that his master wasn’t on the greatest terms with the crazed reaper due to his little incident with living dolls. That matter had been shut down by himself and Ciel, and had to put the Undertaker on a very strict watch for a while. Now he was only a problem to other reapers such as Will. That thought alone brought a smirk to Sebastian’s face. He did love to cause Will problems, especially when that was all the reaper would complain about. Well, except now Sebastian himself was even under strict watch, that part was not so easy to love.

  
“Well lookie ‘ere hehe.”

The Undertaker’s voice always put him on edge, the man always seemed on the verge of snapping at any moment, “What does the lil’ watchdog’s pet want now? Come to destroy more of my things?”

  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes, “Oh most certainly not, unless I have orders to. Luckily for you that is not the case.”

  
Undertaker released a cackle and flipped onto his desk, stretching his body in a similar fashion to a cat, “Then what is the pleasure, sweet ol’ Sebastian?”

  
“The Queen gave us orders about children going missing,” Sebastian crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, “you wouldn’t happen to know of any young bodies popping up in your business would you?”

  
The silver haired reaper gave a large grin before going into a fit of laughter, “You think I would tell you? After what you did to me? Ha! Sebastian you ‘ave truly gone mad in the ‘ead yes you ‘ave.”

  
Sebastian tensed up and gave a scowl, which caused the Undertaker to begin to laugh even harder. The demon was itching to tear his throat out, his patience had been running thin. He was still soaked to the bone, and now he had to deal with this imbecile. Sebastian cracked his fingers before quickly pinning the reaper against the wall by his neck. “Now, now Undertaker,” Sebastian flashed fangs and tightened his grip, “Don’t make me kill you.”

  
Undertaker wheezed out a laugh, “You can’t do that Sebastian, we all know Will ‘as been breathin’ down that neck of yours. Ooooh~ look at those scary demon eyes,” Undertaker grinned, “My my, what big teeth you ‘ave.”

Sebastian gave a deadly smile, “Oh you have no idea.”

  
The demon released the Grim Reaper and adjusted his coat, “I had a feeling you would be useless."

  
The Undertaker released a cackle as he rubbed his neck where a bruise was forming, “You amuse me demon, I’ll ‘elp ya since you gave me a good laugh. So the answer to your question is no.”

  
Sebastian had to try and not to roll his eyes, oh how he detested the Undertaker. “Thank you, Undertaker, and I hope this is the last time I have to see that horrid face of yours.”

“You wound me Sebastian,” Undertaker gave him a frown, “You know I ‘ave a pretty face.”

  
Sebastian didn’t even bother the grace him with an answer before taking his leave once more into the raging storm.  
***  
Ciel sat in his study with his chair positioned to where he could watch the storm from his window. He had one leg crossed over the other as he attempted to relax. Relaxing wasn’t always something that came easily to him, especially during the storms where he was allowed to be alone with his thoughts. There were so many bad memories that had accompanied storms. Usually he would have his faithful demon by his side which would calm him slightly, but he knew that he needed any information possible about his now up and coming case.

  
Ciel let out a deep sigh, Sebastian seemed to be taking longer than usual. The demon must have decided to play around. “Or something else,” Ciel muttered to himself, “He must be doing something that has the Grim Reapers all riled up. The only thing that can rile them up about demons is so-”

  
There was a quick rap against the door, and Sebastian entered. Ciel used his foot to spin his chair and gave a chuckle at the sight of Sebastian. His hair was fluffed up from rapid drying and his suit seemed to be a different one, but the most amusing sight was the demon’s features. Ciel could tell that Sebastian was riled up and angry, even if he was being neutral. Being around Sebastian for so long gave Ciel the ability to see what Sebastian was feeling when he was being neutral, well, and the fact that Sebastian gets a little more sloppy when agitated which would explain the fluffed hair.

  
“New hair style Sebastian?”

  
The demon’s eyes widened slightly before realizing he had forgotten to straighten his hair. With a sigh, he whipped out a comb and fixed it immediately, “My apologies sir,” after placing the comb back in one of his many pockets, Sebastian took out a file, “I have gathered all the information that I could from the Yard and the Undertaker. None of the bodies have made an appearance anywhere.”

  
Ciel hummed, “Which means they could still be alive.”

Sebastian placed the files on Ciel’s desk, “It would appear so, my good lord.”

  
The Earl opened the file and thumbed through. There were all variations of age and gender throughout the case. About twenty-four missing children, twelve boys and twelve girls. Ciel frowned slightly, “There doesn’t seem to be a distinct pattern of what the kidnapper wants. They all look different, nothing in common. Sebastian,” Ciel glanced up, a look of concern on his features, “Do you have any idea of what is going on?”  
The demon frowned, “Not the slightest my lord, I only know as much as you do at this point."

Ciel sighed and closed the file, “This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated.”

  
Sebastian flicked a watch out of his pocket, “Sir, if I may excuse myself, I have dinner preparations to make.”

  
Ciel flicked his hand, sending Sebastian away, and turned back to face the window. Things just couldn’t go easily for him. First he had Sebastian he needed to figure out, and now this whole child missing ordeal. “Way more difficult.”  
***  
Sebastian bowed as he was dismissed by his master and quickly made his way out of the study. With a click of the door shutting behind him, Sebastian released a sigh he had been holding in. He had entered the study before finishing making himself presentable because of his young lord getting ready to piece together his current problem with reapers. That was the last thing the demon needed on his plate. He mentally scolded himself for his growing sloppiness with what felt like everything. Sebastian was going to have to straighten up his act, and he knew there was really only one way he could regain that focus. Yet with Will breathing down his back it was going to be even more difficult to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, school has started up and I have a job now too so I have had a lot going on!  
> All your comments are appreciated <3  
> also I don't know if anyone else has spacing issues, but that is my biggest struggle rn ;-; so if the spacing is weird I apologize.


End file.
